


When You Love Someone

by orphan_account



Category: Ansatsu Kyōshitsu, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another something I had on the one-shot book. If you can't tell, I like Maehara a bit. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n) = your name

_You know you really love someone when you can't hate them for breaking your heart_

(Y/n) smiled dully at Nakamura, "It's okay, you don't have to hurt him Nakamura-san."

Nakamura threw her hands up in exasperation, "He  _cheated_  on you, (y/n)!" She hissed, "You're not going to do anything to retaliate! Come on, between Karma and I we can cook up something real good! And call me Rio."

"She's right, I already have a few real good ideas." Karma smiled wickedly, between that smile and the look on his eyes (y/n) could have sworn she was looking at the devil himself.

"Please don't guys... Honestly, I'm... Im flattered you want to defend me but please don't... At least he's happy." (Y/n) said quietly, looking over as Maehara ran towards his girlfriend of two weeks now, Yamato Kiana.

Karma's eyes narrowed on her, "Don't tell me you still like him." His voice had a dangerous tone to it, "(Y/n), he hurt you really bad. And don't try to deny it, I've known you since we were, what? Five? I can tell when you're fucking upset." 

"I'm not denying it, Karma. I'm-I'm really sad." She looked at him with a teary smile, "But that's okay." 

"No it's not!" Nakamura nearly shouted, "You... (Y/n), you're too kind to have something like this happen to you. You shouldn't have to deal with something like this." 

"Truthfully, I-I kind of wish I didn't have this happen to me too. But I just want him to be happy, okay?" (Y/n) looked down at the concrete. "I-I should head back home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

(Y/n) took off before either of them could say another word.

Karma and Nakamura looked at one another. "You know what I'm thinking?" Karma asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go do an, uh, background check on Yamato Kiana."   
\--------------------  
"She's a snake." Nakamura hissed under her breath as she spoke with Nagisa, Okano, Kataoka, Karma, Kayano and Yada at lunch.

From where she sat, she watched Isogai and Maehara chat idly to the left on the steps and Kurahashi and (y/n) talk underneath a tree. 

"Yes, last night Nakamura and I did some digging up on our friend Kiana. Turns out her closest friend was Kirishiro Hina." Karma said and Nagisa's eyes widened.

"The girl that Maehara-kun cheated on eight months ago." He realized. "I knew that something wasn't right whenever I saw him with her, she seemed to give off this bad vibe."

"Well if Nagisa realized it then it's definite. We all know how good he is at reading people." Nakamura teased.

"Why don't we just tell him?" Kataoka asked, "Surely he'll believe us."

"No, Isogai already tried to warn him that something felt off about her. Maehara basically told him not to even start with him and walked away. The girl has him wrapped around her finger." Okano hissed, "I say we just fucking beat some sense into him. How dare he cheat on (y/n) for a skank like that?!" 

"I agree. Let him get what's coming for him." Kayano glared, radiating a suddenly dark aura.

"If Maehara gets hurt by this bitch, then (y/n) will get hurt too, she still loves him." Karma said with an annoyed look, "I was going to beat him myself but she told me not to."

"I was going to do something too, she begged me not to." Nakamura sighed.

"Maybe we should let things play out, guys." Yada spoke up, "Maehara needs to realize what he did to (y/n) was completely wrong, and if that means he has to get hurt, then, so be it. (Y/n) will just have to deal with it."

The other students sighed and agreed as Korosensei began ushering them in for class.  
\--------------

"He hasn't been to class in three days." Isogai said, worry clear on his face, "He hasn't answered my calls and he hasn't let me speak to him face to face, either. I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine, Isogai." Kataoka told him, trying to ease the fellow representative's worries.

"He's right. He's never been like this because of a break up before." Okano admitted.

"He probably realized he fucked up bad with (y/n)." Nakamura scoffed before shaking her head, "Anyways, we have something planned for later. Apparently Yamato is going to meet someone near the school parking lot an hour after school ends, probably the guy she cheated on Maehara with, and we're going to mess things up. You in?" She asked Isogai, who hesitated.

"I... Yeah, she... She messed up (y/n) and Hiroto's relationship and then had the gall to do what she did. Yeah. What time?"

"3:45."  
\--------------------  
**3:55 PM**

"Ugh, where's that goddamn boyfriend of hers. I don't have all day." Okano hissed quietly as she shifted from where she was crouched on the ground, watching Kiana pace back and forth looking at her watch.

"Patience, Okano-san." Isogai murmured, moving slightly to get a better look, accidentally sitting on his phone.

_Oops._  He thought with a mental sigh.

"Sorry I'm late." 

The students all went silent as a familiar voice rang across the parking lot, clear as day. 

"I got held up trying to explain to one of my friends where I was going."

"Who are...?" Kiana began, looking over the person that stepped into view.

"(Y/n)."

Kiana seemingly recognized the (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes as her own eyes widened. "You're Maehara's ex. What? You here to thank me for putting him in his place?"

"We're really close. Too close, one of them could easily spot us. (Y/n)'s always been one of the most observant people in the class behind Nagisa." Yada whispered nervously.

"Moving would bring more attention." Karma muttered.

(Y/n) didn't speak for a moment. "You know... I've known him since we were eleven. He's been prone to getting himself in trouble and since I met him, I've just... I've been trying to protect him from that, even now. I.... I just want to know why you did what you did to him..." 

Kiana, realizing this girl was clearly not on her side, got angry. "Shouldn't you hate him?! He cheated on you!" She exclaimed

(Y/n) smiled wryly. "I've been hearing that a lot lately. No, I don't hate him, quite the opposite actually. I love him, call me a fool, even after what he's done. He's... He's really a good person, you know? He likes making people happy, and he hates when people get hurt. But he's still human, and humans make mistakes all the time... You... You didn't make a mistake. You just wanted to hurt him, from the moment I saw you I knew that's what you wanted to do, but I stayed quiet for his sake because he seemed like he really liked you. He doesn't deserve that, Yamato-san. Why did you do it?"

"He cheated on my best friend! It's about time he got a taste of his own medicine!" Kiana screamed, clenching her fists.

"That makes you no better than him!" (Y/n) screamed back, eyes tearing up. The students' looked stunned at her sudden change in tone, she had always been one of the more passive students in class. "Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"Why are YOU defending him?!" Kiana shouted. "You should be thanking me!"  

"You hurt him! Damn it, I've never seen him like this before! He won't speak to anyone and he won't come out of his room! Not even Yuuma-kun, his best friend! You hurt him really bad!" 

"He hurt you!" Kiana roared, throwing her hands up. "I was trying to get revenge for all of the girls! Don't you remember how easily he cheated on you?! He didn't even care!"

"I'M OKAY WITH BEING HURT!" (Y/n)'s scream echoed across the lot, raw emotion in her voice as the first tears began to fall. "I'm okay with being the one that gets hurt as long as everyone else is happy." She let out a quiet sob as she finally let out the truth. "When you love someone, Yamato-san, all you want is for them to be happy." She looked up with a bright smile and closed eyes, contrasting to the tears pouring down her cheeks. "Even if that means they aren't happy with you."

Kiana was silent for a long time, "He doesn't deserve someone like you." She shook her head and went to walk away, "What that guy deserves is to die alone."

Kiana was gone and (y/n) stood there on her own for a moment. "I know you guys are here. You-You may as well come out." Her voice was soft again and the students reluctantly did as she told. 

Karma walked right up towards his closest friend and her shoulders began shaking as she held back her tears.

"K-Karma..." She let a sob escape her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from falling over as her knees buckled, "I-I'm sick of being the one that always gets hurt."

"I know you are." Karma said quietly. No one spoke as (y/n) finally let out the emotions she had been holding back for so long.

It wasn't until she pulled away from Karma, wiped away the tears and looked at the others until the silence was broken. "Hey, does anyone know what time it is? I... I was supposed to make the train. My mom is expecting me home..."

Isogai pulled out his phone, "It's..." He cut himself off abruptly as his eyes widened.

"Isogai-kun, what's wrong?" Nagisa asked worriedly.

Isogai didn't speak as he looked at (y/n) with a pale face, "(Y-y/n), I-I sat on my phone I didn't realize that-"

(Y/n) looked confused, "... Did you break it? I can get you a new o-"

Isogai showed her the phone and she went quiet immediately.

**Hiroto**  
**Call Time: 10:05**

"O-Oh no..." She whispered. "He... He heard all of that... From how close you guys were... And we were yelling... Oh no."

Isogai brought the phone to his ear, "H-Hiro-" he looked down to see that his best friend had abruptly hung up.

"If he heard that, it'll destroy him." Okano whispered.

"(Y-y/n), I'm so sorry, I did-" Isogai looked incredibly guilty and his hair antennae seemed to wilt on top of his head.

"Yuuma-kun, it's okay, honestly. I-I have to go see him though."  
\-------------

"Open up! Hiroto, please!" (Y/n) yelled, banging against his locked bedroom door some more.

_If he won't open the door himself then I'll just let myself in._

(Y/n) took the Bobby pin out of her hair and made quick work of the lock, she opened the door and shut it behind here.

Her relief soared through the sky when she saw him sitting on his bed only wearing sweatpants.

_Thank god... I feared the worst...._

"Leave me alone." He glared at her, but she wouldn't have any of it as she walked closer and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hiroto, I-" she began softly but he cut her off.

"Why?" He hissed, "Why do you care? Kiana was fucking right, I don't deserve someone like you all I deserve is to die alone after all I've done. I'm such a fuck-up." 

"Stop." Her voice was suddenly full of fear. "Stop, don't say that please. Kiana didn't know what she was talking about, okay? She-" 

"SHE WAS RIGHT!" He shouted, and his voice cracked as a sob left his lips and he broke down in front of the one person he never wanted to see him like this, "She was right, shit she was right." He said over and over again. He felt two thin arms wrap around his bare trembling shoulders and pull him close. 

"Hiroto... Please don't cry. I'm not mad at you, no one's mad at you. We all love you.  _I_ love you and I hate seeing you like this." He felt something wet against the top of his head as he cried hysterically into (y/n)'s chest like a child and he realized that (y/n) was crying too.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbled over and over again like a mantra. 

"It's okay." He felt her smile against the top of his head, "It's okay, Hiroto."

"(Y-Y/n)... Can we... Can we just stay like this awhile...?" He asked quietly, taking in shuddered breaths as he laid down over the covers, (y/n) laying next to him, still holding him tight.

(Y/n) smiled and agreed.

"Yeah. Let's just stay like this for awhile."


End file.
